powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Morphin Madness
Series: 'Power Rangers Morphin Madness *'S. No: ''to be added'' *'Creator: 'Sonic Flash *'Producer: '''Saban *'Predecessor: to be added'' *'Successor: 'to be added *'Episodes: '''50 *'First episode: 'It's Morphin Time! *'Last episode: '''Farewell, Guardians! ''Power Rangers Morphin Madness is a series by Sonic Flash. It's an alternate quivalent of '''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Plot The masters of the morphin grid captured an ancient evil inside it. When it escapes, the guardian of the Hall of Legends, a portal inside the morphin grid which preserves all the ranger powers, whether from the future, past or from other dimensions, recruited five teenagers from the present day to harness legendary ranger powers to fight the evils by becoming the Power Rangers Morphin Madness. Rangers Main article: Legend Rangers Allies *Omega Ranger *Gamma 1.0 Villains *''to be added'' ''Arsenal Transformation Devices *Legend Morpher *Hexa Morpher Enhancement Modes *Anchor Mode *Legendary Mode Multi Use Devices *Legend Keys **Morphin Madness ***Red Ranger ***Blue Ranger ***Green Ranger ***Yellow Ranger ***Pink Ranger **Dino Drive ***Red Dino Drive Ranger ***Blue Dino Drive Ranger ***Yellow Dino Drive Ranger **Ninja Quest ***Red Ninja Ranger ***Blue Ninja Ranger ***Green Ninja Ranger ***Black Ninja Ranger ***Pink Ninja Ranger **Dino Rumble ***Red Dino Rumble Ranger ***Blue Dino Rumble Ranger ***Pink Dino Rumble Ranger ***Green Dino Rumble Ranger ***Black Dino Rumble Ranger **Space Voyage ***Red Space Voyager ***Black Sace Voyager ***Blue Space Voyager ***Green Space Voyager ***Pink Space Voyager **Rail Rash ***Red Rail Ranger ***Blue Rail Ranger ***Green Rail Ranger ***Yellow Rail Ranger ***Pink Rail Ranger **Wild Beasts ***Red Wild Ranger ***Blue Wild Ranger ***Green Wild Ranger ***Pink Wild Ranger ***Yellow Wild Ranger **Relic Hunters ***Red Relic Hunter ***Blue Relic Hunter ***Black Relic Hunter ***Pink Relic Hunter ***White Relic Hunter **Prism Flash ***Red Prism Ranger ***Blue Prism Ranger ***Green Prism Ranger ***Yellow Prism Ranger ***Pink Prism Ranger **Transformers ***Ranger Operator Red ***Ranger Operator Blue ***Ranger Operator Yellow **''to be added *Hexa Ranger Keys **Silver Ranger **White Dino Drive Ranger **Gold & Silver Ninja Ranger (Hybrid) ***Gold Ninja Ranger ***Silver Ninja Ranger **Silver Dino Rumble Ranger **Lunar Space Ranger **Orange & Purple Rail Ranger (Hybrid) ***Orange Rail Ranger ***Purple Rail Ranger **White Wild Ranger **Ranger Operator Gold & Silver (Hybrid) *Extra Ranger Keys **Dino Drive Ranger X (Orange, Green, Cyan & Purple Hybrid) ***Orange Dino Drive Ranger ***Green Dino Drive Ranger ***Cyan Dino Drive Ranger ***Purple Dino Drive Ranger **Black Dino Drive Ranger **Dino Rumble Ranger Z (Orange, Purple, Cyan & Navy Hybrid) ***Orange Dino Rumble Ranger ***Purple Dino Rumble Ranger ***Cyan Dino Rumble Ranger ***Navy Dino Rumble Ranger **Rainbow Rail Ranger **Black Rail Ranger **White Rail Ranger **Rail Ranger Y (Rainbow, White & Black Hybrid) ***Rainbow Rail Ranger ***White Rail Ranger ***Black Rail Ranger *Dark Ranger Keys **Dino Drive ***Dark Dino Ranger (Allo, Ichtyo, Plesio, Apato & Spino Hybrid) ****Allo Ranger ****Ichtyo Ranger ****Plesio Ranger ****Apato Ranger ****Spino Ranger **Ninja Quest ***Mutiny Ranger **Wild Beasts ***Dark Wild Beast (Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink) ****Red Dark Beast ****Blue Dark Beast ****Green Dark Beast ****Yellow Dark Beast ****Pink Dark Beast **Monster Keys ***''to be added'' Weapons *Legend Sword *Legend Blaster *Power Trident **Anchor Trident *Sail Blaster *Killer Spear Zords Legend Zords *Sail Zord *Jet Zord *Wheel Zord *Runner Zord *Marine Zord *Rex Trailer *Seismic Dumper Auxiliary Zords *Styraco Zord *Hurricane Eagle *Iguano Zord *Rail Trailer *Wild Falcon *Hyper Bot Megazords *Sail Craft Megazord *Dino Trailer Megazord *Drill Craft Megazord *Hurricane Megazord *Iguano Rumble Megazord *Rail Trail Megazord *Falcon Megazord *Hyper Sailer Megazord *Buccaneer Ultrazord Notes *The Killer Ranger & Purple Ranger are actually an additional figures called GokaiBlack and GokaiPurple respectively in Gokaiger. Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Morphin Madness